


Heatwave

by ForYeWhoArtLiterate



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYeWhoArtLiterate/pseuds/ForYeWhoArtLiterate
Summary: Just a short little Scarlett/Nisha thing to try and get back into the swing of writing.





	Heatwave

Law slipped out of Nisha’s hands and clattered to the concrete floor. 

“Fuck me.” She muttered. She reached down and grabbed Law with one hand, and with the other grabbed her shirt and wiped the beads of sweat off of her face.

“Is that some kind of invitation Nish?”

Nisha groaned. She gave Law a quick brush with her shirt to get the dust off and holstered it. “I thought you were asleep Red.” She turned around and saw Scarlett, hanging halfway out of a cot in the corner.

Her jacket was thrown on the floor, as was her hat. Scarlett’s hair formed a tangled crimson waterfall as it cascaded from the side of the bed down towards the floor. 

Scarlett lazily lifted her shirt by the collar and let it float back down onto her chest. Nisha swallowed hard as she saw what Scarlett was, or rather wasn't wearing under the shirt. “It’s too bloody hot to sleep.” Scarlett moaned. Her eyes locked with Nisha’s, then slowly made their way down her body. She chuckled. “Although, getting to see sweat soaked Nisha Kadam in a crop top is a nice consolation prize.” She grazed her hook against the stucco wall. “I mean, it’s probably what I’d be dreaming of anyway, but seeing it in person is nice.”

“Fuck off Red.”

“Only if you’ll help.” Scarlett grinned.

“Fu- ...not in the mood.” Nisha turned away and walked over to the doorway. She looked out at the blazing hot sand of the Dust, swirling around with the wind in the blinding light.

“Well, I can certainly get you in the mood.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Nisha heard the cot springs groan in protest, followed by the clunk of a pegleg and the pad of a bare foot on concrete.

“That sounds awfully like a challenge.”

“I didn’t actually mean-” Nisha turned around and saw Scarlett leaning against the wall smirking. “Even if it was a challenge,” Nisha said, “and it wasn’t, and I was in the mood, and I’m not, and I liked you, which I don’t, it’s still too hot for that.”

“Please Nisha, it’s never too hot to have a good time. Besides, we’re already hot and bothered and sweaty, might as well have fun with it.”

Nisha shook her head. “Not gonna happen.” She turned away from Scarlett and drew Law again, she recounted the bullets in the cylinder, then tried to holster it. It slipped out of her sweaty hand and onto the floor again. “Fuck me.” Nisha groaned. She bent down to pick up Law. “For your information Red, that wasn’t an invitation it was a-” Nisha looked up and saw Scarlett right in front of her, they locked eyes.

Scarlett smiled at her and batted her eyelashes.

“I mean it Red. Leave me alone.”

Scarlett got closer. Nisha backed against the wall and Law slipped out of her hand again. She let out a gasp as Scarlett’s arm wrapped around her waist. Scarlett let out a low hum. Her tone turned low and sultry. “Sorry love, you were saying?”

“I… I…” Nisha swallowed. She felt the heat radiating from Scarlett. Her eyes caught the rise and fall of Scarlett’s chest under her clinging shirt. Nisha’s face felt warm, and it wasn’t the desert heat.

A hand slipped under her chin. Her eyes drifted upward and met Scarlett’s. A hook slid under her shirt and tugged at the hem. Her heart raced, her breaths were shallow. She muttered under her breath.

“What was that Nish? Didn’t quite catch it.”

“Fuck me.” She whispered.


End file.
